kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance
Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance is an upcoming game in the Kingdom Hearts series slated to be released on the recently announced Nintendo 3DS hand-held system. It was previously known as Kingdom Hearts 3D until the official title was revealed. Story Following the destruction of "Ansem" and Xemnas at the hands of Sora and Riku, Xehanort is revived. In response, Yen Sid decides to put Sora and Riku through the Mark of Mastery Exam in order to become full-fledged Keyblade Masters and counter Xehanort's threat. The plot will also have connections to Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts coded,"Square Enix Chief Twit Master Talks Up Kingdom Hearts 3DS" and Tetsuya Nomura stated that "the story is on par with that of a numbered title.Nintendo Power, Holiday 2010 Edition (Vol. 262): Tetsuya Nomura: Kingdom Hearts III and Kingdom Heards 3D are not the same. The story is on par with that of a numbered title, and I'm sure the ending will shock fans. The setting of Dream Drop Distance will again be spread across several worlds; several original worlds will return (like Traverse Town) but all of the Disney-based worlds will be entirely new."Kingdom Hearts 3D Connects to Kingdom Hearts III" According to an interview, Tetsuya Nomura said the game will take part on the Mark of Mastery, but not completely, and has stated that there will be new clothing for Sora and Riku. Though Kairi also has a Keyblade, she will not go through the Mark of Mastery. Development It is known that the game is the next major release in the Kingdom Hearts series, and it will feature both Sora and Riku as playable characters, although using their Kingdom Hearts designs. Utilizing the 3DS's high-spec graphics processing, the game will have graphics that are near on-par with those of the PS2 titles, as well as making use of the system's 3D technology such as "falling from high places" and "flying far distances". "E3 2010: Kingdom Hearts 3D First Look" The development team is currently selecting worlds, planning to use all-new Disney worlds, along with Traverse Town and other original worlds,"Kingdom Hearts 3D Connects to Kingdom Hearts III" one of which has been revealed to be based on The Hunchback of Notre Dame (although the world itself is featured in the non-canonical The Sceptre and the Kingdom). Nomura has stated that, with the parallel development of Final Fantasy Versus XIII, he will make sure to retain any game elements that can't be put in Final Fantasy Versus XIII for use in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance.Weekly Famitsu, November 17, 2010: Tetsuya Nomura: "Since it’s different than the Final Fantasy series which is founded on party play, the way the characters level up is different. Because there are various things that can and can’t be done, the things I can’t do in Final Fantasy Versus XIII I’m doing in Kingdom Hearts." Nomura has also stated that the transition between playing as Sora and playing as Riku will be forced upon and sudden, and can occur while simply walking around. The game also has the keyword of "drop", as in something falling. As well, the 3D effect of the Nintendo 3DS will be used more for "going into the screen" rather than things popping out.Weekly Famitsu, January 26, 2011. Gallery File:3d1.jpg|Riku running around in the First District of Traverse Town File:3d2.jpg|Sora and Riku stand together on the beach at Destiny Islands File:3d3.jpg|Sora battles a Twilight Thorn in the Second District of Traverse Town File:Sora_and_Riku_3D.jpg|Promotional image of Sora and Riku File:Sora_surrounded_by_Heartless.jpg|Sora surrounded by Heartless File:Riku_in_Traverse_Town.jpg|Riku appearing lost in Traverse Town File:3D_Raining_Sora.png|Multiple Soras raining from the sky File:Sora_3D_Gameplay.jpg|Sora gameplay File:KH3D Trailer - Sora jumping.jpg|Sora gameplay File:Riku_Gamplay_3D.png|Riku gameplay File:KH3D Trailer - Sora grinding.jpg|Sora gameplay File:NotreDame_Trailer3D_1.png|Ringing bells File:NotreDame_Trailer3D_2.png|View of a river and a town File:KH3D Trailer - balloon fall.jpg|Sora falling File:Riku_AnsemSoD.jpg|Riku facing Ansem in the Second District of Traverse Town File:Sora_Xemnas.jpg|Sora facing Xemnas in the Second District of Traverse Town File:KH3D_Riku_Sora.jpg|KH3D artwork of Sora and Riku Video Square-Enix 1st Department Premiere Trailer The trailer begins with the final scene of Blank Points, where Riku asks Sora if he has made his mind up and Sora answers "Yes". The trailer then cuts to a scene from Signs of What's Next, where Yen Sid is then shown ordering Mickey to summon Sora and Riku to him to undertake a Mark of Mastery Exam. The scene then switches to Sora and Riku, in their Kingdom Hearts attire, on the beach of Destiny Islands, wondering if Riku's raft will get them far. Riku is shown in Traverse Town, surrounded by Shadows. He looks up to see multiple Soras raining down from the sky. One lands and prepares to fight the Shadows. Several gameplay videos are then shown. Sora is seen running through an area with many large bells and jumps off the edge, falling through a plethora of balloons. Riku is shown in the second district of Traverse Town, where he sees Ansem looming above with what appears to be a transparent Xemnas beside him. The same is shown with Sora, only he encounters Xemnas with a transparent Ansem. Sora and Riku prepare to engage Xemnas and Ansem as the game logo ends the trailer. The gameplay scenes displayed in the trailer focus on Sora and Riku performing advanced acrobatics: gliding, wall-jumping, and swinging around poles. The HUD also features a "Command" list which includes "Thunder", "Fire", "Blizzard", and "Attack", and a "Drop" gauge that goes up to 1.5, placed where the MP, Focus, Drive, and Clock gauges were in previous games. Notes and references External links *Official JP Site fr:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D